Evangelion Capitulo I: El ataque del Angel
by Criminal13
Summary: Bueno, alli les explico de que va la historia. Evangelion visto desde un lado diferente, desde nuestro lado. Un piloto y su navegador presencian al tercero de los angeles entrando a la inundada Tokio 3.


Entre la oscuridad reinante, como venido desde el infierno mismo de sus pesadillas; asomó la cabeza del ángel entre los edificios en llamas

Bueno …entre las razones por las que me propuse a escribir un fic de Evangelion con éstas características está el hecho de que, he visto muy pocas veces que en los escritos, se refieran a los acontecimientos mas allá de los personajes de la trama. Por ello me pareció interesante escribir este fic sobre la gente común. Entre ellos; militares y civiles que, ignorando todo lo que nosotros sabemos, se enfrentan también al panorama desolador de un Tokio 3 que se halla anegado y al constante ataque de esos enemigos salidos desde ninguna parte; de los que no saben nada salvo las imprecisas descripciones de sus líderes. Los invito a que leen y desde ya les agradezco que me dejen saber sus impresiones. Y haber…nada mas, xD…

--

Capítulo I: El Ataque del Ángel

Entre la oscuridad reinante, como venido desde el infierno mismo de las pesadillas; asomó la cabeza del ángel entre los edificios en llamas.

- Ha entrado, ha entrado. Den la orden al bombardero.

La nave despegó, dejando atrás a los operadores que observaban a la bestia que iba acercándose, arrastrando tras de sí los escombros de la destruida Tokio 3. El navegador cerró la sintonía de la radio y cortó la comunicación con la torre principal para evitar que en ángel detectara el flujo de corriente que se estaban transmitiendo. La abominación no tenía ojos, le habían explicado; siempre y cuando se cortase la comunicación y todo rastro de ondas electromagnéticas, pasaría inadvertido y podría posicionarse lo suficientemente cerca para descargarle todo el tonelaje de bombas que llevaba encima. Con el pulgar le ordenó al piloto que maniobrara hacia la derecha para evitar las colinas que rodeaban a la ciudad; entonces, tanto el navegador como el piloto hicieron contacto visual.

_- _Ya tenemos a la bestia, posiciónese para el descargue- inquirió.

El ángel ofrecía un blanco perfecto, seguía en movimiento, pero sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos, como si esperase algo. El horizonte estaba limpio y el viento era tan insignificante que no hubo necesidades de encender los alerones laterales.

- Aumente la velocidad, vamos; que lo tenemos.

El bombardero se ladeó ligeramente para tomar altura y formó una línea perpendicular con la posición del ángel. La presión aumentó y por un momento ambos hombres sintieron que una fuerza los oprimía contra sus asientos. El altímetro chistó con furia, la presión disminuyo de súbito y el piloto automático se activó. Estaban listos.

- Sistemas de armamento activados. Ejecutando comandos de arranque. Esa maldita cosa arderá. Códigos abiertos. Preparado para lanzamiento…

Hubo un pequeño chasquido que duró apenas unos segundos y el sonido de la estática penetró en la cabina.

- Unidad, retírese del área. Ingrese a formación dentro del cuadrante número 4.

El piloto observó el panel y el mensaje se repitió unas cuatro veces más; la radio había sido encendida desde la base. Los dos se quedaron quietos un instante, bajo ellos la criatura no pareció notar nada, siguió en su andar hacia ninguna parte, inmutable ante su presencia; incluso cuando encendieron las turbinas y se alejaron, masticando su rabia por esa vergonzosa retirada.

- Atención, todas las unidades. Reordénense, en formación de ataque preventivo.

Los blindados aéreos de la ONU escoltaron al viejo bombardero hasta que tomó su posición, en la cola de la formación.

- Buenos días, Coronel. ¿Ya recibió las nuevas órdenes?

- Sí- contestó con aspereza el piloto.- Puedo saber por qué se ordenó que nos retiráramos cuando estábamos a punto de acabar con el objetivo.

- Una cuestión de seguridad, Coronel. Las bombas que lleva no son suficientemente potentes para la operación. Si hubiese atacado, lo más probable es que esa cosa lo hubiese derribado.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? Llevo cuatro toneladas de minas atómicas; si eso no es suficiente nada puede serlo.

- Tranquilícese. Inteligencia nos ha dicho que no es una cuestión de hacerlo explotar, tenemos que perforarlo primero, sino absorberá el impacto de cualquier bomba que le caiga encima. Por eso vamos a hacerle algunos huecos y entonces usted podrá vaciarle las minas. Un cambio de planes nada más.

- Cuando aterricemos le pediré cuentas a su gente. Esta es una operación del Ejército.

- El Ejército ahora somos nosotros, Coronel.- saludó nuevamente y cortó la comunicación.

La formación dio varias vueltas alrededor del perímetro; cerrando cada vez más la circunferencia alrededor del ángel. Este se había detenido por fin y miraba al horizonte; al cielo de nubes blanquecinas que empezaban a enrojecer con la llegada de la tarde. Tokio 3 estaba desierto y las calles vacías respiraban una tranquilidad electrizante que era quizás el preludio de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

- Aquí Líder Príncipe. Equipo de fuego; tenemos permiso para atacar. Confirmen sus puestos.

- Líder Enano, confirmado.

- Ave verde, confirmado.

- Ave azul, confirmado.

- Peón rojo, confirmado.

- Peón amarillo, confirmado.

- Aquí bombardero clase 2165, confirmado.

Líder Enano se posicionó a la cabeza y su escuadrón avanzó en línea recta hacia el objetivo. Cuando lo tuvieron a tiro se detuvieron. La diminuta cabeza del ser se estiró un poco y despegó un pie del suelo. Los había visto.

- Sí, esta siguiéndonos, acércate más bastardo. Un poco más. Maldición se desvió.

- Empújalo hacia aquí.

- Entendido.

El contenedor lateral se desacopló parcialmente del ala izquierda de la nave de Líder Enano y dejó entrever las cuatro rondas de misiles que crujieron antes de desengancharse de su retén.

- Están muy cerca.- advirtió el navegador del bombardero- Los va a alcanzar.

Sin embargo; el escuadrón hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y encaró a la bestia.

- Primera ronda. Fuego a discreción.

El gigante se percató de la inminencia del ataque e intentó alcanzar con sus manos a las naves, pero estas se distanciaron y le descargaron una ronda de disparos que hicieron diana en todo su cuerpo.

- Bien hecho, vuelve a seguirnos. Continuamos con el plan. Ave verde, cambia el curso de…

Lo habían perdido de vista tan solo un momento. Con un rápido movimiento el ángel tomó por la cola a las dos naves del escuadrón de Líder Enano y las haló hasta que cedieron al agarre y sus motores se apagaron. Con delicadeza las colocó en el centro de sus palmas.

- Salgan de allí, eyéctense, rápido.

- No podemos, el sistema está muerto. Qué está haciendo, no, no…

El ángel cerró en un puño las manos.

Restos de hojalata volaron en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos y pudieron ver entre la humareda algunas formas humanas que caían a la tierra, encendidas en llamas.

- Oh, por Dios. Todos, repliéguense, repliéguense. Aquí Líder Enano a Base, necesitamos apoyo. El objetivo ha derribado a dos naves, repito, ha derribado a dos naves. Necesitamos soporte aéreo.

Una pequeña figura observaba desde una cabina telefónica el avance del ángel. Tras él, las instalaciones de defensa antiaérea se irguieron imponentes, listas para descargar el arsenal.

- Cuenta regresiva…4…3…2…1…Fuego.

En racimo, las cabezas N2 de los misiles tácticos volaron, esquivando los edificios y lo impactaron en el dorso. Una humareda se levantó, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

- Aquí Líder Enano, todos los misiles han impactado en el objetivo y...ahhhhhh….

Un haz violeta atravesó el cielo y partió en dos la nave que se precipitó con vertiginosa furia al vacío. La reacción de sus camaradas no se hizo esperar.

- Acábenlo.

El atronador sonido del metal golpeando a la criatura se perdió en el aire; enrarecido por el polvo nuclear de los cascos balísticos.

- Sigue en pie, esa cosa sigue en pie. Mátenla por favor, mátenla.

- Aquí Halcón carmesí. Uniéndome a la cacería.

Un caza, pensó el Coronel. Esto se está saliendo fuera de control. Ya no abrigaba muchas esperanzas acerca de la misión, pero al ver la envergadura del arma que ostentaba el caza terminó de convencerse que la ONU había terminado de decidirse.

- Halcón carmesí, halcón carmesí; ¿me escucha?

- Fuerte y claro Coronel.

- ¿Tiene permiso para arrojar eso en esta área? Sabe que aquí tenemos puestos de avanzada…

- Todos han sido evacuados, Coronel. No queda un ser vivo en mil kilómetros a la redonda. Le sugiero que levante el vuelo, van a venir dos naves más y si se queda muy cerca, puede pasar un mal rato.

Se dirigió al navegador que lo miraba de soslayo.

- Enciende la turbina; nos vamos.

- Sí, mi Coronel.

En el trayecto se encontraron con dos cazas más que viajaban en dirección opuesta. Minutos más tarde, una gran explosión los remeció un poco; pero se mantuvieron estables en lo que quedaba de recorrido hasta aterrizar.

En la torre los esperaba el General Tetsu.

- Mi general, es mi deber informarle que…

- Prepárense para salir ahora mismo- lo atajó.

- ¿Señor?

- Van a tener otra oportunidad para destruirlo. Acaban de llamar desde la Central; esa cosa se dirige hacia aquí.


End file.
